tom crook gets arrested
by barrylawn
Summary: (AKA apollo justice turnabout nook) tom nook is given a forgery and he must find a lawyer to defend him CAN HE DO IT?
1. justice for nook

TOM CROOK GEST ARESTED

tom nook was in his shop tom nook cranny when villager came in through the door. he wasnt named villager he was name bil lee. bil turned to to tom

"gimme shit" said bil and tom nook gave him shit and bil gave him a bell. nook then sold the bell for 8000 bells.

"thanks" said redd who bought the bell and he went home. tom then spent the day in his crappy ol' shop then he decided to make it into nookway so he started saving money to do that. eventually he scammed bil into paying the mortgage so he had lots of money. he went to the town hall to pay for the expansion of his shop but a dog dragged him to the ground.

"your under arrest crook" said booker and he dragged him to the station.

"whyd you do it" said resetti who was a bad cop.

"im sorry" said nook but he didnt know what he did. redd came into the room and said "that bell was a forgery you shit gimme back my cash."

so nook gave redd 8000 bells plus 5000000 bells as punishment and then he was thrown in prison and everyone was happy again because scumbag nook was gone forever.

THE END

OR IS IT? (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!) FAV AND/OR REVIEW AND I MIGHT WRITE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT


	2. apollo justice for nook

APOLLO JUSTICE - TURNABOUT NOOK

[apollo justice lands in animal crossing world and must defend tom nook to get home CAN HE DO IT?]

one day apollo justice was in his apartment practicing his chords of stell.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled

"are you okay" yelled a neighbor

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

however his screaming caused a black hole to appear. it flung him around and threw him out the window. he landed face down in a forest. he got up and saw a house. he knocked on the door and a person answered.

"hi im bil lee" said bil and apollo asked where he was.

"you are in animalcrossingville" said bil and he closed the door. apollo wandered around and found another house. he knocked on the door and a green hippopottamuss opened the door.  
"what you want hippo" said the hippo.  
"holy shit a talking hippo" said apollo

"yeah no shit hippie who are you anyway"

"im apollo"

"im rocko what you want hippie" said rocco

"i wanted to know how to get home"

"you ask tom nook to make you a house GEEZ hippie" said roco he slammed the door. apollo banged on the door

"WHOS TOM NOOK" he yelled and he heard from inside "oh right he was arrested i forgot."

this shocked apollo tom nook was his only chance at getting home and he failed him. he thought what the hell he was going to do and then he figured it out.

"i know ill defend him in court" said apollo. it was the perfect plan so he found the town hall and spoke to the pelican at the desk.

"hi want to post a letter" said pelly who was the pelican.

"no." said apollo

"access your account"

"no."

"pay the mortgage"

"fuck that"

"then why are you here"

"TO DEFEND TOMMY NUKE!" yelled apollo

"then go to the other desk dumbass" said pelly and apollo went to the other desk

"hi" said pelly "wanna know about the town"

"no" said apollo

"change the town tune"

"no"

"give charity"

"fuck that"

"then why are you here"

"TO DEFEND! TOMMY! NUUUUUUUUUKE!" yelled apollo

"oh why do you want to defend that piece of worthless shit" said pelly "BECAUSE HE HAS THE KEY TO THE TRUTH TO GETING HOME" yelled apollo

pelly filled in a form "sign here" said pelly and apollo signed his name there. he read it

"i apollo justice agree to defend tom nook outside the town hall at 10pm tonight and accept that people will hate my fucking guts" it was fine so he went to roccos house "WHAT DO YOU WANT HIPPI" roco yelled

"i want to stay here until 10pm"

"o yeah i heard your defending tom nook which means YOURE A PEACE OF SHIT GET THE HELL OUT" rooco slammed the door shut

"why"

"WE DONT WANT THAT SCAMMY BASTARD HERE ANYMORE CRAZY REDD 4 LYF"  
apollo didnt understand why everyone hated him. he went to the museum to ask the owl blathers about nook but he said "oooogh hes like bugs i hate him"

apollo thought this was weird he was about to leave but then he saw stairs going down. he went down and saw a bar

"were closed until 8pm" said a pigeon named brewster

"ok" said apollo it was 6pm so he went back up the stairs and saw stairs going up. he went up and saw a telescope. he matched a random set of stars and called the constellaton apollo. he then went down. it was 8pm so he went down and bought coffee from brewster and listened to the dog play music. however it was nearly 10pm so he rushed to the town hall. he was just on time for the trial.

===THE TRIAL===

"court is in session for the trial of tom nook" said the judge who was tortimer not udgey so lets call him tudgey

"the defense is ready your honor" said apollo

"the prosecution is ready" said rocco

apollo yelled in payne

"WHY ARE YOUTEH PRESCRUTION WERE FRIENDS ARENT WE" he yelled

"becuase nookis a bad amn and HE MUST PAY and i am no friend of A FRIEND OF NOOK!" rocco raged

"RRRRRRRAAAAARGH!" screamed apollo as he tore off his friendship locket

"please make your opening statement" said tudgey

"tommy nuke forged a bell and sold it to redd." said rocco and he presented a silver bell "this is the bell we got from redd now WITNESS GET UP HERE AND TALK"

"hi im booker" said booker

"hi im copper" said copper

"OBJECTION" said apollo "WHY ARE THERE TWO WITNESSES"

"its fine i saw them do it in layton vs wright and dai gyakuten saiban so we do it here too" said tudgey

"testify witnesses" said rocco

"what should we say"

"why you arrested the scumbag

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"a year ago we were told by some guy named redd that he was scammed by tom nook." said copper

"weve been searching for him for a year" said copper

"i finally found him at the town hall" siad booker

"hOLD IT" yelled apollo "what was he doing there"

"he was taking the mortgage from bil lee"

out of the corner of apollos eye he could see bil thinking deeply.

"HANG ON" yelled apollo "bil is he lying."

"yeah i already paid the mortgage"

"crap" said booker

"booker he was going to pay for an extention for his crap shop."

"oh yeah"

now that that was cleared up rocco called the victim to the stand but booker and copper stayed.

"im crazy redd a shopkeeper much better than tom too." said redd and confetti fell

"testify" said rocco

===WINTER TESTIMONY===

"tom nook came to my shop last year and sold me this bell." said redd

"HOLD IT" yelled apollo "how much did it cost"

"8000 bells" said redd

"OBJECTION u bought a bell for 8000 bells wtf" said apollo

"r u stupid the 1 bell was a bell and the 8000 bells were money dumass" said rooc

"this is dum" said apollo but tudgey penilized him it made him lose half his bar.

"i then sold it to blathers who said it was forged."

"HOLD IT" yelled apollo "thats the guy at the museum get him to the witness stand"

tudgey agreed and rocco brought him to the stand.

===WITNESS TESTIOMY===

"redd tried to give me a bell but it was forged."

"HOLD IT" yelled apollo "how do you know it was forged"

"because it is only worth one bell" said blathers and redd presented a golden bell.

"OBJECTION" yelled apollo and he presented the bell rocco gave him. "THIS is the forged bell"

"WAT" yelled redd

"THAT BELL IS THE ONE YOU GOT FROM NOOK" yelled apollo

"how do you know"

"TEST BOTH OF THEM FOR FINGERPRINTS."

the silver bell didnt have nooks prints buit the gold one did.

"REDD YOU LIED" screamed rocco

redd then broke down.

"this court finds tom nook NOT GUILTY" shouted tudgey

"BOOOOOOOOOOO" booed the court and tomatoes fell from the gallery

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

everyone except nook hated him escpecially rocco but he didnt mind since he was going home.

"thank you" said nook

"how do i get home" said apollo nook pointed a slingshot to the sky and shot it. a ufo came down well i guess its not u anymore.

"take a ride"

apollo got in and rode home

"hi phoenix hi trucy hi athena im home" said apollo

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN GUMSHOE THINKS A GIRAFFE KILLED SOME GUY AND WE NEED YOU TO DEFEND IT" shouted phoenix

"AND WHY CANT YOU" shouted apollo

"BECAUSE IM GOING ON VACATION AND NOBODY LIKES ATHENA"

"OBJECITON"

THE END FAV AND REVIEW


End file.
